


Let's Hurt Tonight

by SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Non-Graphic Smut, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki/pseuds/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki
Summary: This was written for “Pia’s Summer Madness Writing Challenge”. My prompt was the song “Let’s Hurt Tonight” by One Republic. Yes I basically cheated when it came to naming this, by using the song title as its title, but it suited the ficlet. This is my first time writing Clint, so please be kind in your feedback. Also, I have tried to keep the reader as description free as possible, to not exclude any of my readers. As always, feedback is appreciated, and the more I get, the better the chance that I will write more things xD





	Let's Hurt Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for “Pia’s Summer Madness Writing Challenge”. My prompt was the song “Let’s Hurt Tonight” by One Republic. Yes I basically cheated when it came to naming this, by using the song title as its title, but it suited the ficlet. This is my first time writing Clint, so please be kind in your feedback. Also, I have tried to keep the reader as description free as possible, to not exclude any of my readers. As always, feedback is appreciated, and the more I get, the better the chance that I will write more things xD

Being the partner to one of the Avengers was never going to be easy. There were the missions, some secret and some not secret. The worrying about just what state he would be in when he came through the door, would he even come through the door. But Y/N knew that, Tony Stark after all was her Godfather, and for most of her late teens and early twenties, Y/N had spent working for Stark Industries, doing various roles. It was one of her more mundane roles that led her to meeting her partner, none other than Hawkeye, AKA Clinton Francis Barton. Being involved with Clint was no day at the fun fair, but no relationship was perfect. And between Clint and Y/N, they had found a happy medium, and things were good. So, for Y/N to come storming into their shared apartment, looking like she could combust at any moment, not even saying hello to Clint as she started to pace around the open plan diner/kitchen, Clint knew there was trouble afoot.

 

_“God damn mother effing Avengers! Why you all gotta be in the public eye so much?!?! Why can’t you be like the Secret Avengers and you know, be Secret?!”_

Y/N pauses mid rant, finally noticing Clint, who’s just staring open mouthed at Y/N, coffee cup halfway to his mouth, his whole entire being shocked to a stand still. Y/N glares at her lover, and takes a deep breath before launching back into her rant.

_“I know that being involved with you means that I am hoping to be scrutinised too, but when they come after me… And say those things…. I knew about Bobbi!!_ **_Of course_ ** _I bloody knew about Agent Morse, I sorted out your Divorce papers for you!! Who do they think they are… Saying that… That you still… You love me right?”_

Y/N’s anger has started to wane as she ranted, and by the time she uttered her last sentence, the volume and ferocity had gone from her voice. In its place was a frailty, a softness that had Clint straining to register what she had said, her voice had been so quiet. It took a few milliseconds to register what Y/N had said. But as soon as it clicked just what the issue was, Clint was at Y/N’s side in an instant, his mug of coffee now long forgotten.

_“Awww, baby bird, no. Whatever you heard isn’t true. I may be crap at saying it, but I do love you. I wouldn’t be planning to propose if I didn’t.”_

Y/N has her head tucked into Clint shoulder, the two of them embraced in a tight hug. Hearing Clint’s words, Y/N practically sobs, a sense of relief flowing through her like a river through a valley. Unable to put into words just what she is feeling, Y/N breaks the embrace, grabs Clint by the face and kisses him hard. It’s all teeth and lips to begin with, but soon mouths soften and part, tongues tease each other, and gentle sighs are uttered. Hands wander and it's only minutes later that clothes are pulled off and tossed onto lamps and shelves, even onto the pizza shaped dog bed for Lucky. Y/N and Clint aren't gentle with each other, fingertips press into flesh, nails scrape against skin, sighs and moans of delight and pleasure echo through the room. Y/N knows she will most likely have the imprint of the book shelf on her back as she is slammed against it, her body flush with Clint as he thrusts into her.

 

**A few hours later….**

_“Just when were you going to propose to me then Mr Barton?”_

_“Aww, self, no. I can't believe I let the cat out the bag. I guess know is as good as time as any then, now that you know. Y/N L/N, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?”_


End file.
